


nsfw headcanons for AfterL!fe

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: AfterL!fe: The Sacred Kaleidoscope
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: request: "ahhhh rqs are open?? uh maybe some general nsfw headcanons for ghilley and theo? (i feel like theo is a bottom don’t @ me) with a gender neutral s/o if possible? i’m non-binary ;_;"
Relationships: Ghilley/Reader, Theo/Reader
Kudos: 25





	nsfw headcanons for AfterL!fe

♡ Theo:  
\- first of all, theo is incredibly touch-starved. any bit of physical contact this boy can get with you, he will revel in.  
\- bringing this back to him being a bottom (i agree tbh!), i think he would take a more submissive role in part due to him getting overwhelmed easily by all the physical contact sex can entail.  
\- theo generally prefers foreplay as it’s less messy than actual sex, but even though the cleanup can be a hassle for him, he can’t help but get drunk off the feelings you spur on in him.  
\- probably not above begging you to touch him  
\- might prefer neck kisses to being kissed  
\- this boy is ALL soft gasps and poorly restrained moans (like putty in your hand!)  
\- his hands are not coming off you for as long as the two of you last  


♡ Ghilley:  
\- ghilley seems like the type to internally panic upon being touched in a romantic/sensual way, so he could be pretty quiet during intimate moments  
\- much like theo, i think ghilley would be the type to relish most physical contact he receives from you, but he would worry more about the way he responds. give him some encouragement and he’ll immediately relax!  
\- not super noisy, but definitely will say your pet name as much as possible  
\- i feel in my gut that ghilley has a sensitive lower stomach. if you kiss or lick this area, he’ll tense up again from the mix of pleasure/anticipation.  
\- ghilley might be initially shy with anything past foreplay, too. (did anyone else read his profile’s Q/A and immediately feel so sad?) he’s not used to this kind of attention, but is overwhelmed in the best way by your affections.  
\- probably at his noisiest when receiving head. (might cover his face the first few times!)  
\- no doubt, the type to kiss you passionately during sex and foreplay


End file.
